Emma Frost (Earth-88)
So, while she is absolutely one of my LEAST favorite characters ever, I've decided to make a page for Emma. I hope you all like her. :) Emma Frost had a privileged life, until things began to get very difficult for her, and sadly, they never got any less difficult. History (Oh darling, my family was terribly dull. I'm kidding, of course.) Emma was born to a wealthy family in Boston that had arrived from England many years ago. Emma is the second of three daughters and she also has an older brother named Christian. Unknown until they hit puberty, Emma and her sisters were all powerful telepaths, who only got stronger with age. Emma had a hard time growing up, especially in school because she would suffer from severe migraines from being able to hear everyone’s thoughts. This caused her so much pain that she would pass out. Emma was however eventually able to use this ability to her advantage in order to excel in school. Emma’s father was a drugged up fool who was always disappointed with her, even going as far as to blackmail Emma when she was having a secret relationship with her teacher and had decided to become one. Emma’s brother Christian was revealed to be gay and while most of the family was fine with it, her father was not. Emma’s brother soon turned to substance abuse (Just like his father) and even attempted to commit suicide. Emma’s father eventually had to choose a worthy heir to his family fortune. Her brother was dismissed and while her older sister Adrienne seemed like the obvious choice, it was Emma who was chosen to have the fortune. When this happened, her brother was picked up and taken away to a mental institution. In that moment, Emma refused her father, and decided to make her own way through life, without his fortune. Emma worked a few minimum wage jobs and she lived in a hotel for a while. Emma used her abilities a few times in order to pay for a meal with a newspaper instead of money, but she was eventually caught and forced to wash dishes where she met a man Troy Killkelly who she began a relationship and eventually moved in with. What Emma didn’t know, was that Troy owed money to a loan shark and that they were about to have severe problems from it. Emma was able to use her abilities to try and help, and she was able to erase their financial problems at a Casino, but when it came to paying the shark, he claimed that they owed more, at least for interest, so Troy suggested that they pretend to kidnap Emma, in order for her father to pay the ransom. When her father refused, saying that Emma was already dead to him, Troy was killed. Emma absorbed all of the shark’s memories, and her sister Adrienne showed the video to the news, which forced her father to pay the ransom. Emma eventually freed herself, took her father’s money and moved to New York. The Brotherhood (Yes yes, they were evil, but they were also "fun.") For a time, Emma was apart of the Brotherhood. She assisted Magneto when his team first began. She did not stay for too long, but she was a crucial member of the team. Joining the X-Men (Sometimes, I don't even know why they call themselves a team.) The Phoenix Force (It was... pure power.) The Death of Loved Ones (They WERE my daughters, and I loved each of them..) Relationships Scott Summers Prince Namor Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Earth-88 Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants Category:Diamond Form Category:Telepathy